Vincent Martella
Vincent Martella (born October 15, 1992 in Rochester, New York) performs the voice of Phineas Flynn on Phineas and Ferb. Career Martella began dancing at the age of three, and delivered his first live performance in The Nutcracker. He began playing the piano at age five. Not long after, he was performing in school plays and being seen in local commercial spots. At age six, he began acting and vocal training, and by 7 years old he was working both print and national commercials. By age 10, Vincent was ready for Los Angeles, California, landing a guest spot on Fox’s Cracking Up and a recurring role on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, where he developed his own character for the role of Scoop. The following summer, Vincent received his first film role working opposite Rob Schneider in Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo. Martella has guest starred on Fox’s comedy, Stacked and lent his voice to the feature film Bad News Bears. In 2005, Vincent landed a main role in the UPN\CW comedy, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everybody_Hates_Chris as Chris's best friend, Greg. Martella's voice is heard in the Emmy nominated Disney animation series, Phineas and Ferb as Phineas Flynn. He is one of the few voice actors on the show to significantly alter his voice to play their role. Vincent appeared in the feature film Role Models opposite Seann William Scott and Paul Rudd. He also has a lead role in the film Baitshop along with Bill Engvall and Billy Ray Cyrus. He also played the part of Hope Estheim on the English dub of the video game, Final Fantasy XIII. Vincent also did the voice of the teenage Jason Todd\Robin in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_Under_The_Red_Hood. Vincent recently recorded his first album "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_Flies_By", playing the piano and singing. The album was written and co-produced by Vincent and is available on iTunes. Vincent lives in DeLand, Florida with his mother, father and three siblings. Many videos are on YouTube featuring him singing songs such as "Imagine" by John Lennon. Notable Roles * Scoop, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Greg Wuliger, Everybody Hates Chris * Phineas Flynn, Phineas and Ferb Background Information * Phineas's voice is not Martella's regular speaking voice, and the voice he uses for Phineas has changed since it was first heard in "Rollercoaster". * While recording the second episode of ''Phineas and Ferb'' , Jeff "Swampy" Marsh convinced Vincent that he had to say a line as if he was underwater. After about the seventh take, Vincent realized it was a joke. His dad and Dan Povenmire were "on the ground laughing". Pop Stars Magazine, May 20, 2008 * Vincent's father owns the Captain Tony's Pizza and Pasta Emporium chain, with locations in New York, California, Ohio, Arizona and London. (Website: www.CaptainTonys.com) * He is a Special Olympics National Youth Ambassador, and it appears that his picture is featured on the main page of the Special Olympics website, holding a note that says "Practice what you preach". * Turned down a role in the movie ''The Ringer because his character would have to say a word Vincent finds offensive. "The 'R' Word: Everybody Hates It" * He records one episode of Phineas and Ferb every other week. * Vincent's younger brother, Alex did the voice of the young Jason Todd\Robin in "Batman: Under the Red Hood." Vincent voiced the teenage Jason Todd\Robin in the movie. * When Vincent's not in California, he attends DeLand High School in DeLand, Florida. Gallery File:VincentMartella2.jpg|From Vincent Martella's website File:Vincentmartella.jpg|Same picture, color adjusted and slightly wider File:VincentComicCon.jpg|Vincent promoting Phineas and Ferb. File:200px-Phineas_Flynn.jpg|Phineas Flynn 103067895.jpg|Vincent Martella (July 2010; Rock Star Suite Party in San Diego, California) 90900148.jpg|Vincent wearing a Ghostbusters shirt (September 2009) 98093420.jpg|Vincent at the arrival of the Nickelodeon 23rd Annual Kids Choice Awards (March 2010) 89110308.jpg|Vincent and his younger brother, Alex at the premiere of the Walt Disney Movie "G-Force" at the El Captian Theater in Los Angeles, California (July 2009) 89180936.jpg|Vincent and his younger brother, Alex at the premiere of Warner Bros' movie, "Orphan" at the Mann Village Theater in Los Angeles, California (July 2009) 85080904.jpg|Vincent at the Los Angeles premiere arrival of the "Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience" at the El Captian Theater (February 2009) 84769574.jpg|Vincent at the 40th NAACP Awards at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California (February 2009) 83129518.jpg|Vincent with his "Everybody Hates Chris" co-star, Tyler James Williams at Target's Power of Youth Event at the NOKIA Theater in Los Angeles, California (October 2008) 82921668.jpg|Vincent at Teen Vogue Young Hollywood Party at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art (September 2008) 82824764.jpg|Vincent at the Los Angeles premiere of "Another Cinderella Story" (September 2008) 102043232.jpg|Vincent at the 21st "A Time For Heroes Celebrity Picnic" sponsored by Disney to benefit the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation at the Wadsworth Great Lawn in Los Angeles, California (June 2010) 77491397.jpg|Vincent at the world premiere of "Dan In Real Life" (October 2007) 71468578.jpg|Vincent and Tyler at the CW Summer 2006 TCA Party l_24acd163599dcb10e20db0c180e58daa.jpg|Vincent as "Greg" on "Everybody Hates Chris" l_eebe06e7b14e4b3fabfc6e74d7e94050.jpg|Vincent's album cover 75579471.jpg|Vincent, Tyler, Imani, and Tequan at the CW's All-Star Celebration Party (2006) 55916423.jpg|Vincent, Tyler, and Tequan turn 13 in October 2005. 10398830.jpg|Vincent, Tequan, and Tyler at "Everybody Hates Chris But Everybody Loves Kids!" 8th Annual Tennis for Tots Tournament (2006) hs1.jpg|Young Vincent #1 (from his website) hs3.jpg|Young Vincent #2 (from his website) Shot0003.png|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella PhineasFerbsister.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Candace File:Nosey with Phineas and Ferb.JPG|Every day's an adventure with Phineas & Ferb 103702911.jpg|Vincent in a Phineas & Ferb shirt at the screening of "Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue" (August 2010) martella.jpg|Vincent in black phineas-as-a-kid-phineas-flynn-9014771-1024-768.jpg|Baby Phineas and Perry PhineasGuitarRacing.jpg|Go Phineas Go! Go Phineas! Go Phineas Go! vincent_martella_1254735081.jpg|Vincent and Tyler in the "Everybody Hates Spring Break" episode Videos and interviews External Links * Official website * ; * * Vincent Martella's MySpace page * "The 'R' Word: Everybody Hates It": Special Olympics website — PDF file download References Category:Phineas Flynn